


Officially Missing You

by AFey



Series: Starving [2]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Grace is missing Frankie. As you would expect.(Slight spoilers for S4)





	Officially Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song written by Dinovan Bythwood and sung by Tamia.

A month after Frankie leaves, Grace realises she finally knows what loneliness and misery feel like. Forty years with Robert sketched a solid outline of the feelings but her best friend’s absence completes the picture with a painful clarity. This is what it is to be alone. And there's no escaping the truth - it fucking sucks.

She walks along the beach, missing Frankie’s musings about CIA surveillance through animatronic devices. She takes showers in pristine surroundings and craves the intimacy of bright specks of oil paint on steamy, glass walls. She opens the dishwasher and is disappointed when it contains exactly what it should and nothing else.

Two months into her emotional abyss, Grace decides she's had enough and finally accepts Sheree’s lunch invitation. They've known each other for years but just in a casual, polite sort of way. She discovers that the other woman's warmth and quirkiness are equal parts comfort and torment. Conversations verge on the fantastical and conjure the ghosts of past discussions with Frankie, a reminder that she is living a new life in Santa Fe, far from Grace’s orbit.

In time Grace rebuilds her world so there’s more light than darkness. More laughter than tears. More hope than despair. The days pass and she no longer measures them according to how long Frankie’s been gone. Instead, she makes plans so there is always something to look forward to. And in doing so, she creates a new life that is enough. Nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
